Naruto the Supreme Fighter
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki inherited more than a bead when he was given that old earing... he was given the fate of the original Naruto Uzumaki. Powerful Naruto. This is one of my Five Original Lost Story Ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own 'Naruto' or 'Ikki Tousen'**

**I am using the anime, not the manga for most of this. Also I got than rankings from a IkkiTousen website so don't fault me on them. Toushi rank and Shinobi rank are different in actual power just so you know. Also, forgot what I was going to write for Ninja Duelist, and I need to refresh my memory about the anime for Yugioh GX.**

**Story Start. {Prolouge}**

Sun shined down through the windows of the room of one Naruto Kurama Uzumaki. Naruto was a seventeen year old male with medium length spiky blond hair, tanned skin that many were jealous of, and extremely well defined muscles all over his body that he had gotten from years of training and fighting. On his left ear was a golden Magatama bead with the number Nine on it that signified him as a Toushi. Each Magatama contained the spirit of a great warrior and signified the rank of the Toushi by color. From lowest to highest this would be...

Rank U - White Magatama  
Rank G - Pink Magatama  
Rank F - Purple Magatama  
Rank E - Blue Magatama  
Rank D - Green Magatama  
Rank C - Yellow Magatama  
Rank B - Orange Magatama  
Rank A - Red Magatama  
Rank S - Bronze Magatama (Technically Rank A)  
Rank SS - Silver Magatama (Technically Rank A)  
Rank SSS - Gold Magatama (Technically Rank A)

Naruto's own golden bead signified that he was far above the average fighter, even if he was not all that fond of fighting in the first place... well, he would always welcome a good fight but being at the top meant he was almost never seriously challenged anymore. The soul contained in his bead that he had inherited was the original Naruto Uzumaki, which was surprising since most Magatama were from the souls of those that had died in the China while Naruto Uzumaki had been from Japan way back before recorded history. His family had always told him that they believed him to be the reincarnation of the original Naruto, since unlike any other that has tried to wear the bead he was the only one to survive. The whisker marks he had on his face were proof of that, and then there were... the dreams. On various occasions when Naruto went to bed he would live through the memories of Naruto as if they were his own.

Many in his family believed they were, and Naruto was inclined to believe them. Since only he had ever been able to wear the bead that could only mean he was Naruto Uzumaki reincarnated!

'... Last nights dream was one of the stranger ones. Who would believe that a girl with pink hair could make craters with her fists?' Naruto asked himself as he resigned to go to school today, but unlike the usual vibe he felt when he left his apartment, this time he felt something he had not in awhile, and that was that something cool would be happening today.

Cracking his neck Naruto made his way towards the living room of the person he lived with, since when he was young something had happened and when he woke up his whole family had been slaughtered by some kind of animal the doctors said from the claw marks. Naruto had no memory of what had happened, but as far as he was concerned it was the past. He had grieved for them, and then moved on.

"Good morning Ukitsu." Naruto said as he caught the punch of a tomboyish girl with skin a little darker than his, greyish blue eyes, and large bust, and shortish yet dark and spiky air that spiked out at the bottom. Her hair covered it up, but on her ear was a red Magatama that signified her as an A-Rank Toushi, but Naruto knew from experience she fought at an S-Rank level from her power alone. That was the thing though, your rank only increased when you got more skill and power. If you had S-rank power, but D-Rank skill your rank would be a D through B at most.

"Damn, you blocked it easily. You gold bastards sure are tough and all, fighting you is the best!" Ukitsu said with a grin before she sat back down at the table and placed her red wristbands and legbands back onto her body. Each band was enough to rip a normal persons body apart, but to higher ranking fighters like Naruto they were barely anything, and they only cut back Ukitsu's maximum power by 80 or 90 percent.

"It was a powerful blow Ukitsu, but it lacked the Killing Intent to turn it into something more. You still lack the skill to fill each blow with the Intent to Kill, and until you learn that you will never reach Bronze or Silver." Naruto gently lectured and she nodded with an embarrassed gaze, but accepted the advice readily. Naruto and her were childhoof friends after all, and she had left her old martial arts master to learn from Naruto when he achieved Gold... at Twelve years old, and since then he has had one of the longest win count than any other. He has yet to lose a battle since they day his family died.

"So, you ever decide what academy you wanna be smashing skulls for?" Ukitsu asked with fingers crossed under the table. Unlike her Naruto had never officially joined an academy to hone his fighting skills, but it was not like he needed them honed anymore.

"Not sure just yet Ukitsu, but when I am I will let you know." Naruto said with an airy wave, but Ukitsu just sighed at how easily he dsmissed what school he would be attending. He was most likely sure that he would either be attending Gogun, Nanyo, or Seito. Standing up Naruto went over to a corner and picked up a sheathed sword and prepared for another day of the same old boring school, with the same boring people, and the same boring teachers.

"You're taking that with you?" Ukitsu asked in surprise. He had never taken his word anywhere, since besides his Magatama it was his last keepsake of his family. It was a traditional Japanese sword that was passed down from the head of family to the next in line. She had never even seen the blade of the sword since Naruto had never unsheathed the sword. She had tried unsheathing it put the sword refused to even budge, and she had recieved a jolt of electricity.

"Yeah, I feel like somthing interesting is going to happen today. It would be arrogant of me to assume I am undefeatable just because I have never lost. There are other Gold beads like me, which means there are people I should not hold back against. You never know these days." Naruto said, and Ukitsu sent him a deadpan look. The guy could level buildings with a punch if he wanted to, and he says he can be defeated. He was the top of the food chain for a damned reason, and that was why her goal was to actually injure him in battle.

"Yeah, you being defeated is like me givin' a free tits and ass peep show to some newbies." Ukitsu said before being smacked upside the head by the sheath of his sword, and sent sprawling to the ground with a bump on her head. He had whacked her HARD, and comical steam was flowing off of the bump.

"Language." Naruto said as he left the apartment and went about his day. He and Ukitsu had pretty much lived together for nine years now and this was a regular things with them. She would say something perverted and he would whack her in the head with whatever he was holding, or do something to bump her. He knew that something so small would not hurt her, which was why he did it in the first place. He eyed the orange handle of his sword with some reverance since this was the first time he had hit anyone with the original Naruto Uzumaki's sword made for him after the last great ninja war. It was said that only a person with Naruto's soul and body could unsheath it, and since he could unsheath it that was further proof he was the reincarnation of his ancestor.

'The only thing special about this sword is who owned it, and that it can never break for some reason. Then again I have yet to use it in actual battle, so who knows what it can do.' Naruto thought as he ignored the people giving him looks for carrying a sword. He was fully licensed to carry Kurama, and he was full well going to do it if he damn pleased. He silently wondered which school he should transfer to, and in each of his choices he could see some benefits. Seito was, in his opinion, the strongest school at this point. Nanyo had the largest student population, and the big four of that academy were suppose to be pretty powerful, and Gogun had his best, and only real, friend there. He did not count that girl whose life he saved awhile back in China because wheever he saw her she acted more like a servant than friend.

Some girls were just weird, save her from being raped once and she offers her eternal loyalty and support. Now that he thought about it didn't she hold back on attending a school until he chose one?

He had only even been in China because of a rumor he had heard that one of the artifacts of a legendary ninja, and that had been a dud. All they had found was a worn scroll that fell apart wth one touch.

'That girl is kinda cute.' Naruto thought idly as he saw a silver haired girl about to pass him by, and like himself she was carrying a sword as well. He could feel that her Ki was massive, and would be the highest he had ever felt other than his own. Her eyes seemed to be closed as if sleep walking, and then Naruto's eyes were drawn to her boobs. They were very large, easily bigger than his friend Ukitsu's own, and that was saying something! He always questioned how powerful girls seemed to have such large breasts.

'That boy... is very powerful. Maybe even stronger than myself.' The girl thought just as they passed each other.

Once they had gotten a few steps away from each other a cut appeared on the girls side, and Naruto smirked before he felt his own blood leak out of a small wound on his forearm. It was no more than an inch long, and was barely deep enough to draw blood, but it was still a wound that he had not seen coming. He was sure he had dodged her her speedy strike, but it seemed that she was better than he had thought she was. It was such a clean cut he had not even felt her make it.

'She... cut me?' Naruto thought with not a little amount of shock. He had not been even slightly injured in battle since he was seven years old, and that had been to his... little sister at the time. He looked back behind him and tried to figure out what school she belonged to, but he was distacted by her swaying hips and plump ass. Naruto Uzumaki had always been an ass man, but that did not mean he did not love a nice set of tits. He was just so used to seeing Ukitsu's boobs from when he destroyed her tops during her training sessions, and from the fact she would normally walk around the apartment in only panties.

'I was... injured!?' The girl thought as well feeling the light cut into her side causing her uniform to become stained with her own blood this time.

'Silver hair, strange uniform, high skill, large breasts, and incredible sword skills. I think I have heard of somebody fitting that description in rumors I have heard about Seito Academy... Well, it looks like I have the school I will be attaneding picked.' Naruto thought as the wound on his hand started steaming before it closed up completely, and he wiped the blood away to reveal smooth tan skin that showed no signs of harm done to it. Ever since he had recieved his bead his healing factor his family had had increased to inhuman levels.

"Seito Private School huh?" Naruto asked as he turned back around and started heading towards his school for a whole new reason. He had a resignation letter to write and turn in, and then he was heading towards the new school of his choice. He grinned and leaned his sword over his shoulder as he walked with a new spring to his step.

Things were getting fun again!

**Chapter End.**

**This will be mostly Anime with a little bit of manga mixed in, and Naruto is going to Seito, but he has natural wondering tendencies to if something sounds interesting or fun he is going to go check it out. I am debating if this should be harem or single pairing. Also, if you would like to ask any character I have mentioned by name in the story you are welcone to for my signature 'Question' Omake. Just so you know, I only mentioned Naruto and Ukitsu by name so far.**

**Next to Be updated: Naruto the Ninja Brother, and Naruto the Highschool King**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Bodacious Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Ikkitousen'**

**Story Start.**

'So this is Seito Private Academy eh?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked up the steps to the school, and looked around him. The school was mostly designed to look like a large temple, and he let the feelings of peace fill him up to the brim. He himself was raised in a temple for a long time before the accident, even though his parents were the owners of the second most popular adult film industry in the world they personally choose to live in the traditional home of their family.

Naruto himself had only moved out because the memories were to painful to stay there any longer, since the accident that took his family's lives. Just going in that temple forced his mind to remember the mangled bodies of his family, and waking up covered in the blood of his parents as they lied on top of him. His grandparents had been ripped to shreds, and all that had been found of his dearest younger sister was a large blood splatter and her severed arm. Naruto slapped himself on the cheeks to get rid of depressing thoughts and entered the front gate of the school.

He was met with a dark skinned girl with very long raven hair that covered one of her eyes. Her uniform was that of the sailor suit style, but the top cut off directly under her breasts to the point that you could see the underside of her huge breasts. Her blue skirt was short enough that he could see white panties even without the wind blowing. In her hand was a long bladed spear with a dragon depicted on the blade, and tassles on it. Her blue eye that was visible narrowed at him before she smiled pleasantly.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" The mystery girl asked and he was knocked out of his thoughts by her sweet voice and his attention was brought out of her physical traits. He mildly noticed that like himself she had a bead that was silver in color. Like himself she was near the top of the foodchain. One of the elite of the elite, that could be truly called gods of combat at their full power. Perfect examples of humanity at it's finest. Monsters of war in human flesh, with bodies tones to sheer perfection. Power given form and shape.

"Yes. I am here to be given a tour of Seito Private Academy. Are you my guide for the day Kanu Unchou?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side, and she nodded and motion for him to get closer. Not hesitating to follow the command he walked towards her and she extended her hand. Naruto took the hand and then he felt it. The second they started shaking hands she started to attempt to force her Ki into his body, so with the force of an unmovable mountain he forced her Ki back with his own and the ground around them started to crack. Small stones lifted into the air as the two great fighters had there auras around them.

**[Play Five Finger Death Punch - Under and Over It]**

A blueish green aura appeared around Kanu that flowwed like water in the great rivers of the world. Her aura contested against Naruto's own as they fought for dominance, pushing and and tugging in multiple attempts to supdue him.

Naruto's aura though was deep blue that was tempered by the most crimson of reds, areas tainted by the foulest part of his aura were a sickly purple and his aura heated the air around him by looking flame-like in nature. A gust of wind picked up and his aura surged forwards and was trying to beat down on Kanu's own with unrelenting assualt and phyiscal power.

Their grips increased to bone shattering levels and Kanu started to flinch at his superior physical strength. She could simply not match his amazing power, and her red battle gloves protected her from part of the grip. The ground under them was started to get churned and crumbled by and Kanu was started to get forced to take a knee under his powerful aura attacking style. Her massive power collided with his near infinite power.

The sleeve of the hand he was using was torn to shreds, and the parts of his aura that escaped into hers started eating at the him of her high-cut shirt as more of her amazing breasts started to get revealed. Hers tanned flesh was slowly being shown to him, but his mind was to far into the challenge to care right now.

'Powerful!' Kanu thought at the shock of being pushed back so much in one of the most basic types of fighting that elite warriors could do.

'Such great potential in this one! Both in fighting skill and in that body of hers! This is FUN!' Naruto thought as his eyes widened and he grined before he released an even greater amount of his power at this very moment and started instantly overpower Kanu in sheer intensity. She was forced to her knee under his strength, and her white panties were now fully visible.

'This man will be a great asset to Seito, and Ryubi's safety will be increased with him around.' Kanu thought as her aura was completely squashed under his, and she was left defeated. She had never come across such a powerful man before! With their battle over he let go of her hand while she stood back up and dusted her skirt off.

"You are a very powerful warrior, and Seito Private Academy would be more than happy to welcom you into out open arms. I do wish to inquire where your Magatama bead is?" Kanu asked, and Naruto sighed before digging into his pocket and pulling out his gold bead. Placing the gem on his left ear Kanu watched in amazement as whisker marks etched themselves onto his face with the presence of the magatama on his ear. Unlike his anscestor Naruto Uzumaki, who was born with his whisker marks, his only appeared when he was wearing his bead.

"Don't sell yourself short. You yourself are quiet the powerful woman, and if I had been a lesser man I would have crumbled under that impressive power you have. You do your rank proud, and go beyond that of a normal silver." Naruto complimented as he saw Kanu use her arm to cover her now exposed breasts. It would seem she either had forgone a bra, or it had been destroyed by his energy overpowering hers. Kanu gave him a short bow and started showing him around, but not before getting a change of shirts to replace her ruined one.

"This is a world of many colors, and ours just happen to be silver and gold. I am sure that there are many people that fight above their rank. Anyway, this is the pool where class will be held every tuesday. The regular students will be using this as swim lessons, while the Toushi will learn the basics of fighting on and under water." Kanu said as she led him towards the pool, where he could see plently of girls walking around the edge in bikini's. Naruot blinked before noticing that there were no guys there.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but where are the men. I can only see women here... not that I am complaining about it." Naruto pointed out with a pretty neutral look in his mostly blank eyes, and she surprisingly smirked.

"There are very few men that have been given the right to attend this Academy. We have very high standerds. Heritage and family do matter here, as well as fighting skill. That sounds about right does it now Naruto Kurama Uzumaki. Current head of Jinchuriki Industries started by your anscestor Naruto Uzumaki, and the soul surrently residing in your bead." Kanu said with her back turned to him as they continued walking, and Naruto grimanced at how much information she seemed to have about him. It honestly was not that hard to simply look that stuff up, since the company was in his name, and his anscetor Naruto had indeed started the company twenty years before his death.

"You... are very well informed. You must be a high ranking person at this school if they let you look into prospective students and test them yourself." Naruto said as he sped up his walking and reached the spot next to her and gave her a side along glance. His eyes narrowed a little when he saw the rather annoying smile on her face, but he played it off as a trick of the light when it was gone a second later.

"Yes... as the personal guard to our school's leader I like to think I rank pretty high up there. Though, if you prove yourself trustworthy you will be going me as a member of her personal guard." Kanu said pleasantly again, and Naruto sighed at that.

"Sorry, but I have interest in being a personal guard to anyone. I am not very good at staying in a place where nothing happens most of the time. I prefer to go to where ever the interesting things are happening. I offer your leader my loyalty, but I can not be a member of any personal guard unless absolutely needed." Naruto said with a sheepish smile, and Kanu appeared to be slightly put off by his statement. If he was just going to chase after adventure and fun then, while he was still an asset, there would need to be a way to keep him focused at the school. He did not look like the type to be easily bribed, and he was loaded with cash even if he did not appear to use it.

Women might be the answer, but he seemed to be very unconcerned about finding a woman, or many women like most men seem to be. He was attractive, that was for sure so many women would most likely flock to him. He even owned a popular company that made porn, so there was not much he had not seen when it came to women. Information and background checks said that he lived with the leader of Gogun Private Academy, and she could readily admit the girl was a bombshell.

'Maybe I personally could seduce him, would it be possible to lead him to protect Ryubi better if he was dating me? He would certainly have more reason to stay around, and his loyalty would go up for sure if the girl he was dating went to the same school as him.' Kanu thought as she prepared to sacrifice her romantic life for Ryubi's safety, and while she was sure she could eventually fall in love with the cool guy next to her, she was still unsure if this was the best course of action.

It would be best for her to wait and see how loyal he started out, and if it was ever put into question she would THEN seduce him into becoming more loyal to her, and by extention Ryubi. It was her duty to make sure that Ryubi would be as well defended as possible until she started taking here training seriously, and started fighting her own battles.

"Naruto-san-" Kanu started before she was interupted by Naruto.

"Just call me Naruto. I am not a person for formality." Naruto said with a shake of his head and wave of his hand. Kanu smiled at how friendly he was, even with his power.

"Very well then Naruto. What made you want to pick Seito Academy?" Kanu asked with a curious look in her visible blue eye. Her eyes widened though when she saw his smile turn outright feral, and she could have sworn his whisker marks deepened.

"There is somebody here... I want to fight!" Naruto said with powerful conviction

He would find the silver haired woman...

and beat her into the ground!

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I just got a new car and I want drive and visit somebody I had not seen in a long time.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Elder Darkness, Naruto the Host to Monsters, Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter.**

**Please Leave A Nice Long Review, but No Flames Please!**

[Questions]

Tenma Sosei - Naruto - Do you hate being at the top? I mean don't you miss the thrill of someone pushing you far?

"Honestly, I like being at the toip because it gives people something to strive to beat. Then I will eventually get more and more people wanting to battle me, and the thrill of fighting against new strategies is just as thrilling as tough opponents. I mean, sure, I wish I was a little weaker so I could fight more evenly with others, but my goal is to-" Naruto said before he was pulled out of the room when he was about to give away a spoiler.


	3. Chapter 3 I am da BOSS

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

'This school isn't so bad.' Naruto thought as he layed down on his back on the top of the roof to the dojo of his new school. Listening to the sounds of his new 'Leader' get her ass handed to her by one of the weaker level Toushi. This was actually a good thing for him.

With a weak leader more people would be tempted to attempt to invade them, and that meant that his future opponents would come to him. To think one of the three Legendary Dragons were weak, it really was laughable.

"Ah!"

"Weak!"

Naruto sighed, this was the place that got the best sun in the middle of the day, but he wished that the girls under him wouldn't be so loud. Hearing a few steps next to him, he opened an eye and got an eyefull of Kanu's white panties as well as the being able to see under her modified school uniform.

"Naruto, this is your fourth week here correct?" Kanu asked, and he closed his eyes and nodded. Not because he was shy of the fact he could see her panties, but more the fact that he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Yeah, it is my fourth." Naruto said tiredly, and he sat up and dusted himself off. Kanu extended her hand to help him up, and he accepted it without hesitating. He already knew what she was going to bug him about, and he was about to cave in.

"Good, then I was wondering when you would start to help train our Leader. As it is only you and I are ready for any attacks." Kanu said sternly, and Naruto sighed before both his phone and Kanu's phone went off. Hearing two more rings under them Naruto figured that their Leader Ryubi Gentoku, and the person training her at the moment Ekitoku Chouhi.

_Big News: The Big Fighters Tournament will be taking place in five days. The particpating schools will be Nanyo, Gogun, Kyosho, Seito, Yoshu Academy, Yoshu Private Academy, and Ryoshu._

_A max of three Toushi will be allowed to fight in each round, and the location and time of the fight will be texted to the individual schools participating._

"Gogun..." Naruto whispered as he trailed off. Ukitsu must think he is going to fight, so she must have sined her school up to get a crack at him. Though he was also able to tell that something suspicious was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I must speak with Ryubi about this." Kanu muttered, and both of the fighters hopped off the roof of the building and walked into the dojo. Naruto walked next to her, and when they entered the dojo he smirked a little when he saw the state that the two other girls were in.

Gentoku Ryubi was a younger girl than either Kanu or him by a year or two, and she had long brown hair with green eyes. She was currently wearing a white training gi, and Naruto chuckled at how funny this was. Her body was so untrained that she was most likely the weakest Toushi at the school, unless she went into a rage that it. Her chest certainly the biggest he had seen that it, and funnily enough she was being held up in the air by the back of her clothes by another girl.

Ekitoku Chouhi was the other girls name, and she was a C-Ranks Toushi with short light brown hair, and a moderate sized chest when compared to those like Kanu and Gentoku. Like Ryubi though she was wearing a white training Gi.

"Damnit Ryubi! When you throw a punch don't pull back at the last second!" Ekitsu yelled at the leader of the school, and the girl eep'd and noticed the two Gold and Silver A-Ranks enter the room.

"Kanu and Uzumaki-kun! Chouhi is being mean to me!" Ryubi said with tears at the corners of her eyes that could be real or fake. With her you would never know, and Naruto frankly didn't care.

"That is because you aren't taking your training seriously Usagi-chan." Naruto said in a laid back style as he flicked her forehead and knocked her on her butt. She reminded Naruto so much of a bunny that he just had to call her that, and it wasn't like the others didn't silently agree with his nickname for her.

"I don't like fighting though." Ryubi mumbled, and she prepared to sneak away from the group, but Chouhi smirked when she saw Naruto blocking the only way out. She really did like this new guy, he was a strong fighter and he knew just how to control idiots like her best friend.

"Nor should you, but just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can't learn how to defend yourself long enough for one of us to help you. That way Kanu doesn't have to stress herself over your safety every day." Naruto said while he played the guilt card on her, and Kanu winced next to him at how he got Ryubi to agree.

"You two both got the text as well right? It seems like fun!" Chouhi stated as she pounded her right fist into her left palm.

"That is what I came to talk about. I would like to enter this tournament alo-" Kanu started before she felt Naruto slap her in the back of the head. Her head jerked forward, and she looked at Naruto with a shocked look.

"The maximum for the tournament is three people, and we are going to bring in tree people. Kanu, you are overconfident in your skills, and that will be your downfall. There is an old saying that say you should hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I already have the third teammate ready to go." Naruto said sternly, and Kanu felt a spike of anger at his downplay of her skills. She was Kanu, and she had yet to be defeated in actual combat. Then she remembered that Naruto was technically stronger than her if you went by Gem color alone.

"Do you have to go?" Ryubi asked with a pout, and Naruto ruffled her hair like he would whenever Ukitsu would ask something stupid.

"You may not understand, but people like Kanu and me love fighting. That is why we HAVE to do this, but don't worry. I won't let your bodyguard get herself into a medical mess." Naruto said with a grin, before he pulled his sword off his back and showed it to her. "I promise on Kurama that Kanu will be perfectly safe, and that I will pull her out of any match that is over her head." Naruto promised, and if there was one thing he shared with his ancsestor it was his inability to break a promise.

"Oh yeah this is going to be fun!" Chouhi yelled, before she saw the looks on Kanu's and Naruto's face. It was nothing against her, but they were trying to intimidate the other schools. Right now there school was the third most powerful, and they wanted to be known as the strongest.

"Chouhi, one day you will be a very strong fighter... but right now... Naruto can explain this better than I can." Kanu said seriously, because she was not honestly good at letting people down easily. Heck, normally when she was asked out she denied immediantly or completely ignored them.

"Sorry, but the third spot is already filled." Naruto said, before his phone started to ring and he looked at who was calling him. He sweat dropped when he saw that Ukitsu had changed her name on his phone again.

_Totally Awesome Uki-chan! - Calling_

Picking up the phone he heard Ukitsu yell at him loud enough that he was forced to move his ear away from the phone. Her voice seemed to be very excited about something, and Kanu listened in carefully while Ryubi took this as her chance to sneak out of practice.

"Say it again slower Ukitsu." Naruto said through the phone, and he heard her take a deep breath from over the phone.

"_Did you get the text about the BFT!? I hope you and I get to fight it out!_" Ukitsu yelled over the phone, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Couldn't she have waited for him to get back home before she told him about this?

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, or is there something else you wanted to say?" Naruto asked with a twitch of his eye. He actually had a really busy day today, because he had to go the the company today to see somebody that was requesting a meeting with him. Something about a girl that wishes to be a porn star.

"_Oh yeah! Kakouen Myousai stopped by today, and she told me to tell you that she is ready to join you again. I will tell you what, that girl sure is a strange one. Got it goin' on sure, but hell if I know why she follows ya._" Ukitsu said, and Naruto got the impression that she was teasing him. Not that he cared, because he was used to it. That thing with Kakouen was simply because she pledges her life to him after he had saved her when he went on a trip to Asia to find some artifacts.

He had heard the sounds of battling, and had seen she was about to get raped so he killed the man that was assualting her. Now that he thought about it, wasn't one of the three top school leaders Sousou also on the same plane as him on that trip?

"Good to know. I needed her for an assignment anyway." Naruto said, and even though they couldn't here the voice on the other side of the phone the girls in the room listened to him carefully.

"_Fuckin' awesome! You are totes makin' a power team for the BFT!_" Ukitsu said as she guessed what Naruto was going to do, because she knew his mind better than anyone else alive. Naruto smirked for a moment before closing his phone and ending the call, and with a sigh Naruto looked at Chouhi.

"Sorry about that. Like I was saying I already have the perfect person for the third slot, but tell you what. To say sorry I will buy you a ton of snacks." Naruto stated, and she frowned for a moment before grinning. She did love her some good snacks, and now Naruto was offering to pay for her.

The dude owned one of the largest porn companies in the world, so that meant she wouldn't have to limit herself when he was buying.

"I got it, I totally get it. You better not be lying about the snacks though whiskers." Chouhi taunted, and Naruto regreted wearing his magatama today. The whisker marks only ever appeared on his face when he was wearing it, and whenever he did people mocked him about the whisker marks.

"Do I ever lie about anything as important as snacks?" Naruto asked, and Kanu nodded and looked at him with a hard look.

"Yes, you told me you were going to buy me some pocky the other day and you didn't." Kanu said, and Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"The store had run out, and their order had been delayed do to iced roads. Let it go Kanu." Naruto stated with a sigh, because he would have got them for her if he could, but the store had actually run out. Naruot turned to leave, and Kanu tilted her head in confusion.

"Where are you going Naruto?" She asked with curiousity, and Naruto took off his magatama and his whisker marks faded away.

"Owner of a big porn company, and today is an day that we allow anyone that is 18 or over audition for any up and coming films. Normally I can leave this kind of stuff to the people I let run thinsg while I do my thing, but we can't sign new talent unless I approve personally." Naruto said with a VERY annoyed look on his face. Every actor that tried out meant four pages or more of paperwork for him.

"How hard can it be? Isn't porn just have two people have sex, and film it?" Chouhi said with the barest traces of pick on her cheeks. Honestly, she couldn't see how running a PORN industry was very hard.

"Wrong, because first we have to get all applicants to sign wavers. A page of paperwork. Then we have a manditory blood testing for any sexual diseases. Another three pages of paperwork. Then we do a background check for any criminal history. This can be zero pages if none is found. After that we look over personal resumes, and see if they have any past experience. Another two or three pages. Finally we shoot an audition tape to see how they preform under camera. That is about four pages of paperwork." Naruto said with a wince, and Chouhi scoffed at him. That still didn't sound to bad of a deal if you got to watch hot people going at it.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Chouhi started, before Naruto looked at her with a blank look.

"That is the easy part. Then there is the search for any compatable, or ideal co-actors for a part. Then we have to draw up some ideas for script, dialougue, and normal scenes. That is followed up by editing and getting the actors to actually use their lines while going at it." Naruto said, and Chouhi shrank back a bit. Yes, making porn might not be the hardest job in the world, but it sure wasn't easy.

Sometimes, Naruto cursed his ancsestors for founding the company.

**[ Later That Day ]**

Naruto sat behind his desk as he listened to his board of directors talk and talk about which girls were the best, and he leaned on his hand in boredom. Sitting next to Naruto at the moment was his personal 'assistant' also known as his own assassin. A girls that would kill her own family if Naruto ordered it.

She had long black hair with a dark blue tint to it, and her bangs were slicked back to keep them out of her eyes with two antena like hair sticking out. Her eyes were a startling sky blue, but were mostly emotionless. Her skin was lightly tanned, and on her left ear was a Golden Magatama like his own. This was Kakouen Myousai.

She was an Special A-Rank (SSS) like he was, another like him that stood at the top of the foodchain. She wore a traditional chinese white dress with long sleeves, and it had slits up both sides that went up to the sides of her hips. It revealed she wore no panties, while not actually showing her womanhood. Giving only small glimpses of her toned ass.

Only Naruto knew that she actually did wear panties, it was just that she wore them up higher on her hip than normal. Making them more like a thong. She wore pure white boots to match her pure white dress, and on her hands she wore red gloves.

With her great legs, tones ass, perfect thighs, large breasts, and flawless skin she was the fap material of nearly any male that saw her.

"Uzumaki-sama, what are your thoughts on Number 13?" One of his elder, and more trusted, advisors asked as he slid the file over to him. Naruto opened the file and his eyes looked over a picture of a tanned girl with green hair tied of up side ponytails.

"Hmm, Ryofu Housen... Attactive for sure, but it says here on here that while she has no sexual diseases she was seen coughing up blood while she was in the waiting room. This could mean she has a serious illness, but not to bad to keep her from coming. Bisexual, with a preference for women. Her body measurements are impressive, and how quickly was she able to make the volunteer cum?" Naruto asked with a curious look, and one of the few female director adjusted her glasses and looked at a clip board that had some tests on it.

"Number 13 was able to make the practice woman cum in 13.04 seconds, and the volunteer put under comments 'Best orgasm of my life, this girl is good with her tongue' and she was given a 9 out of 10 for her score. A point was subtracted because she continued after the test was over." The advisor said neutrally, not really bothered about what she was talking about. She had worked under Naruto's parents, and his grandparents. Such things didn't bother her anymore, and she was glad to be able to live and see the new boss bring the company to new heights.

"That is very impressive... Is she still in the waiting area?" Naruto asked with a curious look. Normally girls that passed the first tests were asked to stay in the waiting room, just in case he wanted to get a personal interview.

"Naruto-sama, you do know that..." Kakouen trailed off as her finger subtly pointed at the golden magatama hanging on the girls left ear in the picture.

"I know, but her school has nothing to do with this. This isn't a fight, and it will not be treated as such." Naruto said in a whisper, with his hand covering his lips. Anyway, the two of them were also golden so taking this girl down would be easy with they teamed up.

"Understood." Kakouen stated just as lowly, and not long after the door to the room opened up and Naruto saw the large breasted girl that they were discussing. Kakouen tensed just a little, and under the table a metal bead connected to steel wire dropped into her hand from her sleeve. If this girl made a foul move... she died.

"Wow, who knew that the head of a porn company was such a cutie. I was expecting a perverted old man." The seductive voice of the girl drawled on, and Naruto saw the eyes of a few of his advisors glaze over. Naruto's voice snapped them out of it though, and they remembered they were in the presence of their boss.

"Ryofu Housen?" Naruto asked, and she nodded with a seuctive pout at her trick not working on him. The fact this girls skirt didn't even fully extend passed her panties made Naruto raise an eyebrow, and his eyes narrowed the slightest of bits.

"So, did I get the part?" Ryofu asked, and Naruto smirked behind his hands. This girl didn't screw around the subject, and admirable trait.

"You might get the part in this film, but I would like to offer you a two year contract with this company. How does that sound?" Naruto asked, and she looked at him with a surprised look. She was just doing this because it seemed like easy money, and she had not expected to actually get a contract offered to her.

"How much, and what benefits sweetheart?" She asked with a teasing smile, and one of the directors was about to yell at her for her disrespect, but Naruto waved him back down. He wasn't bothered by her teasing, and he was honest when he thought that it was nice to not be refered to with respect. He could count on one hand the number of people that actually adressed him without any form of respect.

Chouhi called him whiskers, Ukitsu was his best friend and called him what she felt like, Ryubi called him Uzumaki-kun, Kanu called him just plain Naruto, and now he had a girl calling his sweetheart.

It was refreshing.

'... Bitch.' Kakouen thought as she looked at Ryofu with no visible emotion.

"Price can be talked about later, but I am willing to offer you Dental, Life and Health Insurance, and an increase in pay for every Movie you take part in. Other Benefits won't be given to during the first year so I will skip over them for now." Naruto offered, and if her shocked face was anything to go by she wasn't thinking that the deal would be that good.

'I might be able to afford the treatment before it is to late!' Ryofu thought in joy, before she remembered something. "What kind of videos will I be doing, because I don't want to have to have sex with a bunch of random guys?" She asked, before everyone in the room started to laugh at her. Even the older advisors started to laugh.

"Child, this studio hasn't made a Straight Porno in over sixty years. Since Uzumaki-sama's grandfather ran this company we have been a strictly Lesbian Based porn company." The oldest member of the board chuckled loudly, and Naruto smiled slightly at the happy looked that spread across the girls face.

"Great! If I do this, what will my first role be?" Ryofu asked, and a man in his early thiries looked at some papers in his hand.

"Because you have no prior experience as an actress, you will be given a minor role as a Sex Slave to a semi-cruel mistress. From there Uzumaki-sama will decide what your next role will be." The man said with a very slight frown. He didn't see why Naruto had offered this girl a contract so quickly, but it was't his place to decide.

"Sounds kinky." Ryofu said with a very slight smirk on her face, and Naruto nodded at her.

"Yes, and I will have your contract drawn up by Monday afternoon. Until then I was thinking this would be a good starting payment." Naruto said as he wrote down a number on a piece of paper, balled it up, and tossed it to her. She second the girl looked at it she blinked, rubed her eyes, then jumped up from her chair.

"That is a lot of zeros!" She shouted in shock, and Naruto looked at her with a grin of his own.

"That is only slightly above the average of what starting porn stars make. It has been a pleasure meeting with you _Mint-chan_, but I have other clients to see." Naruto said as two men came into the room and picked up the stunned girl. She didn't even notice when they carried her out of the room.

"Amazing work as always Naruto-sama." Kakouen stated, and Naruto leaned back in his big spinning chair and placed his feet on the table

It was good to be the boss.

**Chapter End.**

**This story isn't just going to be about boobs and fighting, it will also be about Naruto running a Porn Company and the challenges that go with it. I will not say who is in the harem, because I would like to surprise you. Not every girl Naruto is close to will be in the harem, and if people really like this story I might even put some Yuri Lemons in the story to go with the Straight Lemons Naruto will be involved in.**

**Please Leave Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Life of a Porn CEO

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**This chapter will show part of Naruto's life as the CEO of a Porn Company, and next chapter will show more of his life as a student at Seito Academy.**

**Story Start!**

"Morning Ukitsu." Naruto muttered with a tired sigh as he sat at the breakfast table, and Ukitsu nodded to him while she ate her own cereal while only wearing panties and a tank top. Modesty was not something she felt she needed with Naruto around, and as if proving that she scratched the back of her panties in irritation before looking at Naruto.

"My panties are itchin' like crazy. You been usin' a new kind of fabric softener or something?" Ukitsu asked, because most of the time Naruto did her laundry for her. His eye twitched in annoyance, and he waited until he got his own bowl of cereal before responding.

"Yeah, and if you are going to complain about it you can either do your own laundry with the softener you pay for, or not wear panties." Naruto replied easily as he took a bite of the not very balanced breakfast. He opened his mouth to take another bite, but Ukitsu shifted around a bit before quickly tossing something into his open mouth. Naruto gagged a little and spat what she had thrown onto the table, to see that it was the panties she had been wearing.

"What? At least now my pussy ain't itching anymore. Can't be a good leader if my hand is always scratching an itch if you know what I mean." Ukitsu pointed out when she saw him send a sour look at her. He could understand her point about not wanting to scratch when around her minions, but throwing her worn panties in his mouth was a bit to much.

"Next time you throw your panties in my mouth I am going to shove them up your ass." Naruto threatened easily, and she just waved her hand in a laid back manner. She just chuckled at him awkwardly, but knew it was all in good fun.

"So what do you have planned today dude? Ya know what I mean, got any weekend plans or something? 'Cause I was thinking you and I go down to the movies and beat up the gang that has been building up some base behind there." Ukitsu asked him with a hope filled look. She had been feeling a little lonely since Naruto had gone to Seito, and wanted to hand out with him. What they did together didn't really matter to her, just that they hung out.

"Sounds fun, but I have some work I have to turn in today. Then after that I have to go to the studio to oversee the training period for the few new girls that got hired." Naruto said, and Ukitsu huffed for a moment before getting an idea.

"Can I go with you? I have nothing to do anyway, and I have never seen you at your job before." Ukitsu asked, and Naruto thought about it for a brief moment before shrugging. If she wanted to come with him to the studio then that was fine by him. He owned the company, so it wasn't like her going with him would make him lose his job.

"Sure. Today is just a mandatory training day for some of the new recruits. Having an audience to make them nervous would be just fine." Naruto said, before he tossed her moist panties back to her. She huffed and stood up to put them back on, and Naruto just ignored her toned ass as she slipped them back on. She flinched at how the moist panties felt on her skin, but she wouldn't complain. Naruto would just point out how it was her fault.

"Oh yeah, guess what?" Ukitsu asked when she sat back with a slight squish, and Naruto looked at her blankly. Getting the hint she giggled a little and decided to explain without him guessing, "I learned about this complete idiot named Hakufu Sonsaku, and get this, SHE is the future Leader of Nanyo Academy." Ukitsu said, and Naruto understood that she was hinting at the fact that now the three major dragons have appeared.

'I wonder how a Dragon would stand up against me?' Naruto thought mildly for a moment, because he was going to have to make a small trip to Nanyo to test out this girl. 1,800 years ago the Sho Hou was suppose to one of the most powerful fighters. Then again, human standerds of powerful and his anscestors standerds were much different.

*Ding Dong*

"We have a doorbell?" Naruto asked in surprise, because as far as he knew it had never been put in.

"I'll get it." Ukitsu said as she got up from her chair, and she was about to walk to the door before Naruto reached out and pulled her back by the back of her panties. She looked down at him, but then face palmed when she remembered that she was barely dressed and that her panties were nearly see-through right now. "Right, you get the door and I will get some clothes on." Ukitsu stated as she went to the bedroom to get somewhat more decent.

'I wonder who it is though.' Naruto thought as he got up and went to answer the door, but when he opened it his eye twitched when he saw Kakouen at the door. It wasn't a bad eye twitch that she was here, but he knew that she didn't need to ring the doorbell.

She was given a key for a reason.

"Naruto-sama... I am here to escort you to your appointment." Kakouen stated as she bowed deeply to him, and Naruto sighed a little and motioned for her to come into his home. He had the feeling that today was going to be a long day, and to think he still had four days until the Big Fighters Tournament.

**- A Little Later That Day -**

'I was right, today is going to be a long day.' Naruto thought as he watched one of his more experienced stars give a speech to the newbies about the proper way to act when the camera is pointed at you.

"This is boring." Ukitsu whispered, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. She wanted to come, so she was the one that shouldn't be complaining. He HAD to be here, so he had the right to complain. There was also the fact that he had listened to this speech about six times in the last two months alone. His Mother, bless her soul, had taken him with her when he was four years old a few times when she had to watch the newbies then.

He could give the speach if he wanted, but he didn't feel like explaining to a group of girls the proper way to suck a dildo. He had heard the speach enough that he freaking knew this by memory alone. Not that he ever had plans to do it, because he was a proud straight male. The most interesting part of the whole speach though was when Tango-chan (Porn Star Name) showed the girls how to get passed the gag reflex and breath while deep-throating a 15 inch dildo.

Tango-chan was a freaking pro.

"Okay girls, next we will work on how to cry on que when you are in a 'Rape' scene." Tango-chan said pleasantlu and Naruto slid back in his chair. He had to stay here and watch this, because at the end of it he was going to be making his own speech to welcome the new recruits.

'I don't know how Mom and Dad were able to deal with this.' Naruto thought before he saw that Ukitsu had left her seat and was going through the chest that held some of the practice props. He guessed he could let her have some fun with what was in the chest, as long as she didn't actuallyt 'use' it the way it was meant to be used. 'Some of these girls really do have potential.' Naruto thought as he looked into the small group of fake crying girls, and while most of them would never make it passed a supporting role, there were some real gems in the group.

Kakouen sat next to him as patient as could be, and showed more grace than any of the girls listening to the lecture. The only thing that confused her about this business was why people were given porn star names. Even the suffixes were different based on what your role was.

**Kun** would be used for girls who would be playing roles that focused more on them using dildos, strapons, and other male member based objects on other actresses. **Chan** was used for the ones that would be asked to play more peppy girls, and would be the ones that had objects used on them. **San** was given to those that would be given roles that had them being more directed towards being the 'strict' girl that slowly had her 'mind broken' in the movies. **Sama** was given towards girls that would make better dominatrixes in the films, or would be high class girls in the movies. **Dono** was given to girls that would play slutty martial artists, and other respectable art forms.

Those were just the basic ones as well, and there were plenty more than that. Suffixes here had nothing to do with gender or rank, but what kind of film you would start out in. Your porn name would almost never change, even if yoru started to play a different role.

"Naruto-sama, what would my Porn Star Name be?" Kakouen asked quietly after a moment of thought, because Naruto had been giving girls their porn names for years now it was second nature to him.

"You don't need to know that." Naruto said without hesitation, and she let the matter drop. She looked back to the lecture and saw that they had already gotten to the next topic, and that was the proper way to make it seem like you were slut. Manners and descriptions mostly.

"Psst, hey Naruto." Ukitsu said when she came came from the supply chest, and when Naruto looked at her he raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was holding two large _toys_. One in each hand.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply, and she grinned in that way that made him suspicious of her. It was a grin that showed she had something planned, or was going to try and embarrass him.

Ah~

Naruto ignored the sounds of all the girls trying to moan like whores in favor of looking at Ukitsu pointing a dildo at him.

"Want to have a sword fight?" Ukitsu said as he waved the two phallic abjects around a little, and he had to snort at how childish she could be when she was bored.

Ah~ Ah~ AH~!

Okay, whoever that girl was had some REAL skill at wanton moaning because that had gotten even Naruto an automatic reaction. Kinda hard not to react when you hear hot girls moaning like that. Almost no amount of experience can make you completely immune to that. He was happy that he was behind a two-way mirror so that these girls could not see his reaction.

"Wow, that girl is really good at moaning... I wonder if she has had practice with this?" Ukitsu wondered out loud, yet in a whispered tone. The glass was not sound proof, and any noise they made had the chance of being heard by the girls.

AHHH~!

"... I believe that girl has just cum without even being touched." Kakouen pointed out to Naruto, and he looked at the girl strangely... if he remembered correctly her special name was Melon-kun.

"... If you poke me with that I will shove it up the 'wrong hole', and then take pictures." Naruto said as Ukitsu tried to tease him by getting ready to poke him in the arm with the object she was holding.

"Oh don't be such a party crapper. All in good fun you see. Nothing meant by it." Ukitsu said as she held the object in front of her face, and an odd look came over her face. "Hey Naruto, do dicks really get this big." Ukitsu asked with a strange glint to her eye.

"Not to my knowledge, and I would think that having one that was two feet would be more of a hassle than anything." Naruto said, and he honestly should have known that she would be asking these kinds of questions.

"Kinda like how the girls with massive tits got back pain right?" Ukitsu said as she put the toy in her hand down, and grabbed her own chest with her hands. She gave them a good few jiggles, and Naruto rolled his eyes at her. This girl may claim to not be a pervert, but Ukitsu was just as perverted as any dude around.

"Average size for men is 5 to 6.5 inches." Kakouen stated as she eyes the toy on the floor with a nasty look. Such a thing was so unrealsitic that she couldn't see why they were even made in the first place.

"... I don't want to know how you know that." Naruto said with a sigh, but she was correct for the most part. Naruto grinned a very small amount with he saw the girls in the other room practice making out with each other. Sometimes he hated this job, and sometimes he loved it.

Right now he loved it.

*Ziiiiiip*

Naruto glanced down to see Kakouen kneeling in front of his crotch with her hand fishing inside his underwear, and Ukitsu gave a perverted giggle. Her best friend was well above 'average' it would seem. Not that she hadn't seen it before, she just had never seen it hard.

"Busted." The tanned girl said with a grin, before she saw Naruto just ignore it and look back in the other room. He was a hot blooded male, and if Kakouen wanted to take care of his problem for him he would let her. It would make things easier if he didn't have to give his speech hard anyway. Also, when you had a girl willing to go down on your without having to be asked you do not reject her offer.

It was impolite.

Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. It would seem that today was going to be a long day indeed, because there was still fours hours until he had to give his speech.

"Hey... knock knock."

Yep, today was going to be a long day.

**Chapter End.**

**If you have read Battle Vixons or seen Ikki Tousen you will know that a lot of the girl would not hesitate to suck on the penis of their master. Kakouen is one of those girls, but Ukitsu won't be randomly sucking off anyone. It tried to get everyones way of speaking down, but the way they speak is pretty weird in the manga.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, They Fuel Me, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ghosts of my past

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"This tea is very good." Kanu commented gracefully as she and Naruto sat across from each other both wearing blue kimonos with light yellow obis. The nice and quiet atmosphere was why this was perhaps one of Naruto's favorite classes, even though the class was only him and Kanu at this moment... technically it was only a club, but he liked it more than any class. Class just sucked, and as one of the richest people that literally owned his own company he didn't to learn all the crap that the school teaches.

"Very calm atmosphere in here." Naruto said back to her as he wiped the side of the cup and turned it to him. He accepted the cup with more grace than a guy his age should have, before putting it to his lips and taking a drink. Wiping the side, Naruto tossed the cup into the air just a random student burst through the wall and passed over the table. Naruto caught the girl before she hit the ground, before he spun her around and gently sat her on the ground. Naruto then held his hand out and caught the tea cup without spilling a drop.

"Sorry about that Kanu-senpai, Uzumaki-senpai. Judo practice got out of hand." The girl stated as she stood up and bowed to them, before she fled the room in embarrassment. Naruto sighed at the fact that the mood of the room was pretty much ruined by the girl crashing through the wall. Sometimes going to a martial arts school had his problems, and people crashing through walls on a regular basis was one of these problems.

'His guard is down!' Kanu thought as she took her chance and shot out of her spot and with her fist drawn back she punched at Naruto. She felt her fist make contact... with Naruto's finger and she blocked and redirected the power of her attack by shifting the weight of his body and changing the flow of the Ki she had used. She looked on in disbelief at the level of difference betweent he two of them, because frankly nobody had ever blocked one of her attacks with one finger.

"My guard in never truly down Kanu, and with my Ki sensing and controlling powers the second you used Ki I was able to tell exactly what you were going to do before you could do it. The only way to land a surprise attack on me is to not use any Ki until you actually land the hit." Naruto told her with closed eyes, and she sighed in annoyance and sat back down. Being a Toushi she naturally enhanced her fighting prowers with Ki, which was why Naruto was a Toushi's worst nightmare. He was a Gold-Rank Fighter with the ability to read Ki, and then control the Ki of other people if he managed to make contact with them.

He was a fearsome opponent indeed, and she was glad that he was not her true enemy.

"You are a wonderful challenge." Kanu pointed out, and for a moment Naruto scowled. Yeah, for a Silver he was a wonderful challenge, but unless his opponent was another Gold he got very little challenge in fights. That was part of the reason that he was training Ukitsu how to properly fight without Ki, as well as read it so that she can quickly rise through the ranks and become a Gold herself.

"Hard training is the key, and my training began before I could walk upright." Naruto bragged seriously, and it was honestly true. His mother had started his training before he was able to stand on his own, and from then on his life had been either training in combat or learning to be the next head of the company. Naruto's childhood was not a very fun one, and his only saving grace had been his little sister.

May her soul rest in peace.

"I expected as much. I also thank you for the advice." Kanu thanked with a graceful bow of her head, before she picked up the tea cup and took a sip of the drink within. Her beauty truly shined through to Naruto, and he smiled lightly. This wasn't the kind of beauty that would look good on screen, but the kind that deserved to be captured in a modest painting. Her beauty wasn't a slutty one like the porn stars he emplowed, and her grace reflected that.

"Hey Kanu, how would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Naruto asked in a laid back tone of voice, and she raised an eyebrow at his question. That almost sounded like he was asking her out on a date, but that couldn't be because he had yet to show any interest in her body like normal men would.

"Like a date, just you and me?" Kanu asked him in return, and Naruto chcukeld lightly.

"Yeah, just like a date." Naruto responded to her question simply, and with no hesitation on his part. He was not ashamed of the fact he was asking her out, and just going on a date or two wasn't like he was asking her to marry him. Dating was just to see if two people were compatable or not, and normally meant nothing unless the two were infact a match.

"... I would very much like that." Kanu responded after a few moments to think about it. They still had a few days before the start of the tournament began, so wasting a day for a day wouldn't be to much of a problem. They had two Gold and one Silver fighting for there team, so victory should be assured for them at this point. Relaxing befre a battle is actually better than last minute training, because you are less stressed when you enter the battlefield.

"Any movies you would like to see?" Naruto asked her in the hopes that she wouldn't pick something lame like a romantic comedy, because as a guy he would not like going to see a chick flick when he was the one paying.

"Isn't that movie Paranormal in the local theater?" Kanu asked, and Naruto shivered for a moment. Of course she would pick the movie that he was going to have nightmares about. It wasn't very well known, but Naruto had an extreme fear of ghosts. He couldn't even go into haunted houses on halloween because this really was a crippling fear of his. It all actually started when he had first received the gem he wore on his ear.

_You aren't even a shadow of the real Naruto_

_Pathetic Human. You will never reach the glory that was Naruto._

_You can train for hundreds of years, but never reach the legend of my partner._

_Gold rank? Hah! Compared to your anscestor Gold rank is just trash to be crushed!_

_Naruto would never have let his family die like that... how pathetic._

He has been afraid of ghosts ever since, and nobody but him had ever seemed to hear the deep voice that tormented him when he got to happy with his life. That was why he made sure that his life was never too happy, because the voice would come back and taunt him by calling him a pale imatation of the original Naruto. The voice was very fond of Naruto, and it seemed to hate the fact that Naruto was using the name and appearance of the original Naruto. The voice also only appeared when Naruto wore his bead.

"Yeah, it is playing but I think a first date should be a little more romantic than something from the horror genre." Naruto said while he tried to convince her to switch to a different movie. Kanu raised her eyebrow, before she noticed the very small bead of sweat on his forehead. She soon figured it out, and it just goes to show you that even powerful people could have simple fears.

"Oh no, for a first date a scary movie is the best." Kanu said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto sighed in annoyance. It just had to be ghosts, why couldn't it be zombies or something. He wasn't afraid of zombies at all, and really liked those kinds of movies.

**=Later That Day=**

Naruto walked towards the movie theater with a sigh, and even though he knew he would be an hour early he needed that time to convince himself to go through with it. Naruto was so into his thoughts he barely noticed when something bumped into his chest before he heard a thump on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going stupid!" A girl with orange/blonde hair and light blue eyes yelled up at him, and Naruto's eyes were drawn to her clothes. She wore a simple purple dress, but ebhind that dress was perhaps one of the biggest racks he had ever seen in his life. This girl was a bombshell, and she had Ki reserves that were nearly a third as large as his own. It felt so uncontrolled though, as if the girl hadn't spent very much time of her life actually training. The fact her bead was green meant she was pretty low ranked.

"At least my underwear aren't showing for the world to see... stupid." Naruto commented back, and it was like he had hit some sort of trigger for this girl because she shot up and glared at him with a cute pout on her face.

"Don't call me stupid, stupid! The first person to say stupid is the stupid one!" The girl shouted, before Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"You called me stupid first." Naruto commented, and the girl's face went blank for a moment as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. After a moment her face fell and she realized that she had called herself stupid... her depression ended as she grabbed her own head.

"Damnit! I called myself stupid!" The lower ranked toushi yelled in annoyance, and Naruto could already tell this girl was going to be fun. Stupid people were often the best to hang out with, because it was hard top tell what they were going to do. The girl then looked at Naruto with an annoyed face, "I am not stupid... right?" She asked the stranger, and Naruto chuckled loudly at her question.

"Oh trust me, you are very stupid... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted, and the whole stupid thing was erased from the girls mind as she gave Naruto a suspicious look.

"Hakufu Sonsaku... are you rich?" Hakufu asked as she looked the man over, because this man looked familiar. Like she had seen a picture of him somewhere in a magazine that her mother liked to read and fantasize about. Her mother had an obsession with rich cute guys, and had always told Hakufu to try and bag herself a hottie awith money. She didn't really get it, mostly because she liked to fight to much, but she undersood the basics behind it. Not that she really cared, but she wanted to know why this guy looked familiar.

'That was rather rude, but the look on her face... she isn't a gold digger. That face is the look of somebody trying to remember where they had seen a person before. Not very surprising since my face has been all over a lot of rich people magazines in the past.' Naruto thought in amusement. Who knew that the reincarnation of Sun Ce, the 'Little Conqueror', could be such a bodacious and stupdi girl. It made him find amusement in the fatc that an idiot was the one that had one of the Three Main Dragons in her. The blue dragon was in this girl, and she seemed none the wiser. Oh the irony. Most people took a lot after the people they were the reincarnation of, but this girl's only similar things was the happy and fun loving nature she seemed to have. A trait that was shared by Sun Ce. Naruto found the fact that the Shou Haoh was stupid to be a sign that things were going to change.

Just by existing this girl would change the destiny set for her, or would she fall to her fate and be killed by Ukitsu when they battled.

Only time would tell, and he was going to train Ukitsu to the limit. He didn't want to see either girl get killed, but honestly, if one of them had to die he would much prefer it to be the one that wasn;t his best friend. Now, that wasn't to say he would not try and keep them both from dying. He was an unknown factor with a destiny that clashed with everyones here just by being here, and he could change the fate of others. His fate wasn't bound by rules, so he could even change the fate of others if he tried.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Naruto asked, and the girl blinked a few times as she tried to remember which magazine she had seen his face on.

"... My mom has a magazine with your picture on it, and she called you a sexy piece of man meat... you don't forget scary things like that. If you see a old lady with glasses, beware." Hakufu warned after a moment, and Naruto was pretty sure that he had a good image in his head to keep him away from girls with glasses.

"I will do that. Good meeting you Hakufu." Naruto said as he started walking again.

"Nice meeting you to Na-chan!" Hakufu yelled happily, and Naruto tripped and fell on his face when she called him that. Not only because he was surprised that she refered to him in such a familiar way, but also because that was exactly was his little sister called him when she was still alive. He was so shocked that for a moment his guard actually did drop, before he stood up and brought it back up like it never happened.

'I wonder... would you look like Hafuku if you had grown up Kyoko-chan?' Naruto asked himself as he looked behind him and looked at the blonde hair of Hakufu. It was the exact same shade as Kyoko's, and now that he thought about it Hakufu was like an older version of his departed sister. The only difference was that Hakufu had both of her arms, and that she was alive.

As Hakufu walked away he saw her form replaced with the smaller form of his sister smiling at him and waving, before the the image of a bloody on the ground with the only thing left being a single bloody arm. He shook his head and forced himself to calm down.

He didn't need to face the ghosts of his past right now... not when he was about to watch a movie about ghosts.

He didn't need a heart attack, and to go insane.

**Chapter End.**

**Hakufu is NOT Naruto's younger sister, but she does look like her and have her personality. That is why when she used her usual nicknames for people Naruto made the connection between the two, and now he will experience inner conflict when he fights her one day. The inner struggle with create an amazing amount of drama! Bwahahaha! This is made all the easier because Hakufu and Naruto himself share similar traits!**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
